Une sorcière à Beacon Hill
by douchat36
Summary: Nouvelle venue à Beacon Hill Tara Wayland retrouve ces amis d'enfance Jackson et Danny aprés les avoir laisser six mois sans nouvelles.Pourquoi la jeune fille a quitter la france ? Que signifie tous ses changements physiques?Et si le surnaturel ne lui était pas inconnnu ?Est elle une menace ou une alliée pour la meute ?N'est elle vraiment qu'une amie pour Jackson ou bien plus?


Salut a tous ,aprés avoir lu beaucoup de vos fictions qui m'ont beaucoup plus ,j'ai décidé de me lancer à mon tour ,j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ,etant débutante vos conseils sont les bienvenus .les personnages de Jeff Davis ne m'appartiennent pas mais le personnage de tara est ma creation .bonne lecture a vous :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Devoir quitter la france définitivement c'était perdre une autre pars de sa vie,comme les perdre une seconde fois,les abandonnés,Hélas on ne lui avait pas laisser le choix ,Si seulement ces parents avaient penser à eux au lieu de s'inquiétés pour leurs fille ,elle ne serait pas seule aujourd'hui ,

Tous son univers c'était écrouler six mois plus tôt ,quelques jours aprés leurs de vacances ils étaient partis à un repas chez des amis ce soir là, après une longue réflexion et beaucoup d'insistance de la part de Tara ,il avaient finalement acceptés qu'elle reste à la maison seule ,

Cette nuit là ,Tara fut brutalement réveillée pas un vacarme assourdissant ,en se levant péniblement

elle se tourna vers son réveil qui indiquer 23h45 , mais qui pouvait bien sonner à sa porte aussi tard, pensât elle endormi ,Intriguée elle se rendit au rez de chaussez pour ouvrir à ses visiteurs tardif:

« - **Agent de police** :Bonsoir mademoiselle étés vous Tara Wayland ?

- **Tara** :Oui ,que puis-je pour vous ?

- **Agent de police** :Je suis l'inspecteur Paul Duverger de la police de Lorient ,et voici ma collègue Melissa Bernard pouvons nous entrer?

- **Tara** :Oui bien sur , _répondit elle ,soudainement inquiète_ , »

Elle leurs montra la direction du salon et leurs fis signe de s'assoir avant de le faire elle même et de demander:

« - **Tara** :Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave , _demandât elle angoissé_

- **Agent de police** :Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que plus tôt dans la soirée vos parents ont eu un accident

- **Tara** :Au mon dieu ! ,Il vont bien?A quel hospital sont ils ?Pouvez vous m'y conduire?

- **Agent de police** :Je suis navrés mademoiselle, mais vos parents sont décédés sur le coup avant que les secours ne soi sur place ,Je vous présente mes condoléances, »

Ce terrible drame changea tous ,on l'envoya ,a Beacon hill en Californie ou elle fut accueilli par son parrain Alan Deaton ,

Après plusieurs heures de vol Tara rejoignis enfin Deaton a l'aéroport :

« - **Deaton** : bonjour Tara comment va tu ?pas trop fatiguée par le vol?

- **Tara** : je suis un peux fatigué mais sa va , _répondit elle avec un demi sourire_

- **Deaton** : cela te dérange t'il si je m'arrête a la clinique avant de rentrer ?je te ferait visité ,

- **Tara** : non sa ne me dérange pas au contraire je connaitrai au moins en endroit dans cette ville »

Arrivé a la clinique ils constatèrent que celle ci était ouverte ,ils passèrent la porte d'entré :

« - **Tara** :deaton c'est normal que c'est allumer ! _lui dit elle méfiante_

- **Deaton** :oui je sais tara ne t'en fais pas , mon assistant doit étre encore là, je vais te les présentés ,

ils poursuivirent leurs chemin jusqu'à la salle d'examen :

- **Deaton** : bonsoir scott ,bonsoir stiles,il y a un problème? je penser que tu aurai fini a cette heure ci scott?s'étonna le vétérinaire

- **Scott** : bonsoir deaton je viens juste de finir on aller partir, _lui répondit il_

- **Deaton** : attendez les garçons avant ,je voudrais vous présentez ma nièce Tara

elle vient d'arriver _,dit il en se tournant vers la jeune fille_

tara ,je te présente scott qui travail pour moi a la clinique et son ami stiles

- **Scott et Stiles** : bienvenue a Beacon hill

- **Tara** :merci

- **Deaton** : puisque je suis là ,partez ,je fini de faire visité a tara et je fermerai

- **Scott** : vous êtes sur ?

- **Deaton** :oui allez y ,répondit _il en leur souriant_ »

les deux amis ne se firent pas prier et filèrent

la journée suivante , tara installa le contenue de ses cartons tous juste arrivé le matin et prépara ses affaires d'école pour sa rentrée ,le soir même elle décida d'aller faire un tour pour se familiarisé avec la ville et ses alentours ,c'est ainsi qu'elle tomba en plein milieu d'une course poursuites entre deux loup garou et une moto,

celle ci glissa sur le sol ,après que le passager soit tomber a terre suivi de la conductrice ,tara voyant leurs agresseurs qui avait fusionnés se dirigés vers eux ,elle s'interposa :

« - **Tara** : laissez les tranquille et partez _les menaça t'elle_ ,

- **L'alpha** : il n'en est pas question ,ils sont a nous l _ui répondit la créature_ »

voyant qu'ils ne partirait pas docilement, tara utilisa ses pouvoirs et propulsa son adversaire a terre ,le monstre se divisa et les deux loup qui le composé furent assommés,prudente ,elle les ligotas avec des lianes ,puis elle se dirigea vers les deux victimes ,tara les soigna un peu avant d'appeler les secours,elle les quitta quand elle entendu la sirène de l'ambulance arrivé


End file.
